Spectrum
by SwordMagess13
Summary: What happens when Sirius, Remus, and Peter decide to get Lily and James together? Pure havoc. Of course… Rated for language and slight profanity, courtesy of Remus’s sister and the Marauders.
1. Black

Spectrum  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from JK Rowling's genius mind. But a couple are my own characters.  
  
Summary: What happens when Sirius, Remus, and Peter decide to get Lily and James together? Pure havoc, of course. Rated for language and slight profanity, courtesy of Remus's sister and the Marauders.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Black  
  
  
  
A quaint cottage sat on the banks of the Seine River. The rolling water slapped against the weathered stones and washed up litter onto the soft, white sand.  
  
Gay laughter erupted from the occupants of the cottage, as the sky started to turn dark.  
  
"Well, Moony here got really pissed at us one day, for no apparent reason, as I now recall it. Prongs and I chased after him because Wormtail was too busy pigging out at the feast to worry. Prongs tackled him but Remus was so pissed he knocked Jamie into the wall. And he fell through. James was too excited about the secret passage to begin to be angry with Remus in the least. It was an odd sight to see though," said Sirius, pointing out the picture.  
  
"Then, Lily came along and took this picture, and James got furious with her and Remus and me," he finished, with a mock air of melancholy. "For you see, Jamie had a huge crush on since Day One."  
  
The picture depicted a boy with messy black hair and glasses, examining a wall as another boy, also with black hair, ran into him. On the ground was Remus Lupin, who had not bothered getting up.  
  
Mirthful laughter rang again, in the small cottage.  
  
"Let's go play Quidditch!"  
  
"Sorry Harry, but it looks like rain," mumbled Ginny shyly. She clearly still had a crush on her brother's best friend.  
  
"Oh well." The tousle-haired boy sighed and turned back to the picture book. "What about this one?" he suddenly asked, inquiring about a certain picture, framed in a silver frame. It was at the very end of the book, right next to their Graduation picture, which was framed in gold.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other and started snickering.  
  
"You know that Ja- Who is it?" Remus was interrupted by a knock.  
  
"Werewolf Registry!" A female voice drawled sarcastically. "It's your own sister, Remus."  
  
"Come in then, Artemis!" he yelled back. There was a pause as the door knob turned slowly and with much deliberation, the lady pulled open the door.  
  
"Make yourself at home." He turned back to the youths sprawled over his chairs. "Well, James had this crush on Lily. But he didn't want to admit it to anyone; not even himself."  
  
"So we gave er. a 'helping' hand."  
  
"And he got pissed at us for meddling in his love life," came yet a third voice. Artemis sat down, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Shall we tell them of a story with so many twists and turns, it is hardly understandable any longer?" askd Sirius, mischievously.  
  
"Let's." agreed the other two. 


	2. Grey

Spectrum

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from JK Rowling's genius mind. But a couple are my own characters.

  
Summary: What happens when Sirius, Remus, and Peter decide to get Lily and James together? Pure havoc, of course. Rated for language and slight profanity, courtesy of Remus's sister and the Marauders. Changed… I'm making this also Ginny/Harry later.

Chapter One: Grey

"What gives you the right to boss me around, Potter?" shrieked the red-headed Lily Evans in a fit. "Piss off, Potter! I have a life, unlike some people!" she screamed before stamping to the Seventh Year Gryffindor girls' dorm room and slamming the door.

"Ooh… Harsh… I wonder who's PMSing…" muttered Sirius, mirthfully.

"Don't be totally stunned, Jamie. I mean, it wasn't like the world ended or anything," said Sirius, ever the disgustingly cheerful optimist.

Remus nudged his friend in the side and motioned him to shut up.

"Oh damn! She really hates me now…"

"Didn't she always?" murmured Sirius.

"…"

"Smooth, Sirius… James, we're headed to the library to do some major studying for exams. Wanna come?"

"…" There was yet again no answer from their stunned friend. The two sighed and went out of the Common Room.

***

Sirius looked questioningly at Remus. "What the hell did you mean when you said we were going to the library? I most certainly am not!"

"Number one: you don't have a choice, number two: Peter is probably going to be there so we can finally start planning the little thingy… Remember?"

The shaggy-haired boy paused for moment before dashing to catch up with his werewolf friend. "No?" he asked hesitantly.

"I give up!" Remus threw his hands in the air in mock exasperation.

"Great façade, brother dear," came the sarcastic drawl from a girl standing in the hall.

"Thank you, sister. By the way, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing… Just idling, more or less, to see if I'll get caught by the professors."

"So you haven't learned anything at Durmstrang…" intoned Sirius, thoughtfully for a change.

"Nah, not really… they just beat the living shit outta you and if you survive, they torture you some more, in the mind though."

"Not pleasant, eh?"

"Nah, ya think?" she drawled again. Then, the girl turned the other way and left swiftly.

"Well, let's get planning then…" said Remus finally, after they arrived in the library and met up with Wormtail.

A/N: You like? I'm sorry this was so short and screwed up, but I'm not such a great writer. I want to know if I should just have Artemis (Remus's sister) disappear, 'cuz I think I'm [accidentally] making her into a Mary-Sueish type…

Artemis is basically one of the three Lupin triplets so she was deprived of much personal attention and affection which makes her the bad-ass chic she seems to be. Romulus had a birth defect, he was blind. Remus was bitten by a werewolf. But Artemis was just plain old Artemis until she got expelled from Hogwarts in her fifth year, for nearly murdering a Slytherin.


	3. Amber

Spectrum

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from JK Rowling's genius mind. But a couple are my own characters.

  
Summary: What happens when Sirius, Remus, and Peter decide to get Lily and James together? Pure havoc, of course. Rated for language and slight profanity, courtesy of Remus's sister and the Marauders. Changed… I'm making this also Ginny/Harry later.

Recap: Lily gets furious at James and he is dumbstruck. Remus and Sirius run into Artemis and then they go to the library to plan how to get James and Lily together.

Note: I have decided to get rid of Artemis, for now. I'll use the less-than-perfect Aurora Boreal (another OC) for my story.

Chapter Two: Amber

*All of the Lupins who have ever come through Hogwarts have had amber eyes… Odd…* mused Professor Dumbledore, looking through his older books. Tsuki Lupin had signed the yearbook with her golden pen, as she had signed everyone's.

He chuckled out loud as he wondered what sort of mischief the middle triplet and his Marauder friends were cooking up.

***

"My sister is gone. Dumbledore and McGonagall had her sent to an Institute to regain what little of her childhood she remembers and clings to," Remus stated simply. "That means we'll have to cross her out of our plans."

"Godammit! That means we have to ask that stuck-up slut, Aurora, for help!" Sirius pounded the table with his fists.

"Well for one thing, she would be more likely to help us than my sister was," the ever-studious Lupin pointed out.

"That's besides the point!"

"So? If we don't ask Aurora for help, we can't get this done."

"Then let's not!"

"…" Remus didn't reply but he stood up. Across the library, a blond beauty sat at a table, thumbing through a book and occasionally glancing up at Sirius.

"Don't!" Sirius pleaded. "You'll ruin my reputation!"

"So?" The adolescence reached the table where Aurora Boreal, Hufflepuff, sat.

"Hello. Would you be Remus Lupin? I'm on rather good terms with your brother," she chatted, mock amicably. There was a rather frigid air that surrounded her.

"Yes, and you would be Aurora Boreal. I would like to ask you a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Help me get James and Lily together."

She looked oddly at him before closing her copy of Witch Weekly. "What do I get as a reward?"

"A trip to Hogsmeade."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope."

"How about a trip to Hogsmeade with all of your friends?"

"Uh-uh…"

"Hogsmeade with Sirius?"

"…" Aurora paused. She clearly didn't see Sirius frantically waving at Remus to not say anything. "Done. It's a deal. What do I have to do?"

"I will talk James into asking you out to the Christmas Ball. I'm going to ask Lily out. Then I have to go home for the holiday to visit my mother and I'll tell Lily it just came up so I can't go with her to the ball. James will hear this and I'll get Sirius and Peter to prompt him into asking Lily. So if everything goes by plan, he will ask Lily out and you can go with whomever you want to. Okay?"

"…James asks me out and you ask Lily out. But you're going to have to leave so you'll tell Lily you can't go. Then you'll get Sirius and Peter to ask her out. Sure…"

"One more thing."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anybody. Otherwise, the deal is off."

"Good enough for me." They got up and went their separate ways.

"You didn't…" Sirius groaned.

Remus grinned and confirmed, "I did. And don't you dare tell her that the deal is off. I know your deepest and darkest secrets, Mister Black."

"Damn you!"

The other boy just laughed aloud and left to do his homework.

A/N: How was it? I don't think it was all that great… My friend is still beta-ing my first chappies so I might have a revised version later… Please review and thank you to everyone so far who reviewed!


	4. Green

Spectrum  


  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from JK Rowling's genius mind. But a couple are my own characters.  


  
Summary: What happens when Sirius, Remus, and Peter decide to get Lily and James together? Pure havoc, of course. Rated for language and slight profanity, courtesy of the Marauders.

Recap: Lily gets pissed. James is stunned. Sirius is pissed. Remus is laughing.

Chapter Three: Green

James sighed. 'Green… like Lily's eyes…' He sat up, stunned. 'Why the hell am I thinking of Lily EVANS?!?!' He paused in his thinking and sat back down. 'I imagine Sirius would say something like, 'Oh no! The world is ending! James is thinking about Lily!' Yup, that's about right…'

He buried his head in his pillow and mused, 'Those two were right… I am fucking, hopelessly in love! Damn! And with Lily Evans, of all people! Merlin, this isn't my day…'

***

"Fuck you, Remus!"

"Get over it, Sirius. You said you wanted to help James," the boy replied, plaintively.

"…I hate you!"

"Isn't that obvious…"

"Damn you!"

"…" The two 'friends' sat in a mock hostile, amicable silence for a while.

"…I'm bored," murmured Sirius, finally breaking the silence.

"…"

"I'm REALLY bored…"

"…"

"I wanna prank the Slytherins…"

"…"

"I wanna blow up the world…Nah, blowing up the Slytherins sounds more satisfying. Come on, Remmie!" he pleaded, half jokingly.

"…Will you stop complaining about Aurora then?"

"…Maybe…" he mumbled, childishly.

"…Will you?"

"Sure…" he muttered, regretfully. Then, he lost his composure. "Let's go!"

***

"Students, as a memorial to all the others who have died fighting Voldemort, we will hold the Christmas Ball. Everyone may come, but only fourth years and up may stay until the next morning. Everyone younger must leave by midnight."

***

"Phase one of Lily and James, ready?" muttered Remus to Aurora.

"Roger, and waiting." She mock saluted.

"Good. We'll tell him later."

"When?"

"Tonight or tomorrow." The blond nodded and walked away, laughing with one of her airhead friends.

"…Tomorrow then…"

A/N: You like? It's not as good as I'd like it to be, but it'll have to do… INSPIRATON, PLEASE! Review!


End file.
